creationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of episodes in Chrome's Show of Chromeyness
:NOTE: A new episode is written every other day, so check back frequently for blue links. The show is planned to run for 3 seasons and 90 episodes. Season 1's episodes last 11 minutes, Season 2's episodes last 21/22 minutes and most of Season 3's episodes last 22 minutes, with the final episode being an hour and 10 minutes long. Season 1 *1. Gadgetries and Trinkets - Chrome's inventions turn against him as they have become sentient, with Chrome being the one responsible. *2. Learning to Fly - Chrome's newest gadget is a pair of mechanical wings. Hope teaches Daccino how to use them. *3. Bottom of the Barrel - A wannabe comedian known as Frederick has a hatred for his job at Papa Squeegee. Chrome tries to help him. *4. Cooking Competition - Chrome and Hope compete against each-other in a cooking show. *5. Ally Way - Chrome tries to look for another ally to help him on his adventures. *6. Gorge: The Movie - Gorge makes a movie, but is having trouble with the special effects. *7. Party Starter - Chrome investigates an abandoned party for anything mysterious. *8. Chrome and John Island Adventure - Chrome drags John along on an adventure, but without any explanation they end up on a deserted island so they must work together to get out and get back to civilization. *9. Meet the Illuminate - An organization known as the Illuminate stays in Chrome's house after their headquarters gets shut down by Cop E. Wright. *10. Cave Spelunkers - Chrome falls into an underground cave and meets Firefox and Mercury, two friends who are in the Spelunker's Club. All three of them agree to escape together. *11. The Virtual Reality Episode - Chrome develops headsets for him and his friends so they can enter their favorite game. However, things do not go as planned when they become trapped there with the threat of being erased from existence. *12. New Member - The Illuminate welcomes a person into their headquarters and gives them a tour. *13. Fire and Water - Igor and Sophie go to New City to visit Chrome, but things end up turning into an argument once Igor accidentally breaks Chrome's television. *14. Four Swords - Chrome, Daccino and Cody try to see which of their swords is better. *15. Duodenary's Library - Chrome enters Duodenary's library in order to learn how to repair a broken machine. *16. Home Sweet Home - Daccino travels to his old home in the forest with Chrome. *17. Serial Dreamer - Lord Zorgu enters Chrome's dream and causes a nightmare, so Chrome and Hope set out to stop him. *18. Mind Altering - Chrome invents a gun that can reverse a person's personality, but Nova steals it and causes havoc. *19. Stolen Sword - Chrome and Hope invade Lord Zorgu's ship after Chrome's sword is stolen by him. *20. Dark and Stormy Night - Chrome's door gets stuck because of a strange hailstorm outside, so he decides to spend the night inside doing things with Bagel, Doug and John, who are also stuck in the home. *21. The Book of Genesis - Chrome finds a book that can materialize anything drawn in its pages. *22. Dig Doug - Doug wants to find treasure from a mine since Bagel wouldn't give him 50 dollars, so he asks Chrome to help him dig for it. *23. Chrome's Anime of Gunswordyness - Chrome accidentally creates a device that turns the city into an anime. Now he must avoid the complaining of the townsfolk while a villain named Junoken threatens to destroy the town and claim a source of power to rule the world. *24. The Robot's Race - Chrome participates in a race so he can get a brand new car. *25. Mysterious Manor - Plot unknown. *26. Bagel vs. Donut - Plot unknown. *27. Digital World - Plot unknown. *28. Past Thoughts - Plot unknown. *29. Zorgu's Laser - Plot unknown. *30. The Wishmaker - Plot unknown. Season 2 *31. Finding Galaxia - Plot unknown. *32. Granted Wishes - Plot unknown. *33. Science Sale - Plot unknown. *34. The Thingifier - Plot unknown. *35. Jamesphie's Cool Episode - Plot unknown. *36. Super Duper Cop Adventure - Plot unknown. *37. Nuclear Plant Picnic - Plot unknown. *38. Forbidden Area - Plot unknown. *39. Frizz's Show of Riskyness - Plot unknown. *40. The Barber: The Movie 37: An Epic Not-Really Conclusion Conclusion - Plot unknown. *41. Caught Redhanded - Plot unknown. *42. Electricity and Ice - Plot unknown. *43. Chrome's Musical Episode of Orchestral Funtimes - Plot unknown. *44. Punny Does Not Equal Funny - Plot unknown. *45. The Red Tab - Plot unknown. *46. New Positions - Plot unknown. *47. Ants Below - Plot unknown. *48. Doorknob to Hidden Rooms - Plot unknown. *49. Objectives and Goals - Plot unknown. *50. Xylophone in a Silo - Hope's past. *51. Nemre's Name - Daccino's past. *52. The Whole World - Lord Zorgu's past. *53. That Comedian - Frederick's past. *54. Postcards from Afar - Plot unknown. *55. Immortality Serum - Plot unknown. *56. Pinnacle of Technology, Part 1 - Plot unknown. *57. Pinnacle of Technology, Part 2 - Plot unknown. *58. Pinnacle of Technology, Part 3 - Plot unknown. *59. Glitch in the System - Plot unknown. *60. Past of Paradox - Plot unknown. Season 3 *61. Home Intrusion - Plot unknown. *62. Bubble Barrier - Plot unknown. *63. Chrome and Rob Science Contest - Plot unknown. *64. Our Side - Plot unknown. *65. Two Infinities - Plot unknown. *66. Something New - Plot unknown. *67. Fists of Metal - Plot unknown. *68. Chrome Means Business - Plot unknown. *69. Nova's Puppet Show - Plot unknown. *70. Dougmobile 2 - Plot unknown. *71. John's Arsenal - Plot unknown. *72. Helmet Head - Plot unknown. *73. Bowtie - Plot unknown. *74. Game of Chess - Plot unknown. *75. Reversed - Plot unknown. *76. Person of Light - Plot unknown. *87. Temptation - Plot unknown. *88. Broken Barrier - Plot unknown. *89. Heptacontakaitrigon - Plot unknown. *90. Finale - Plot unknown. Shorts *1. CSoC Logic - Storage Compartment - A short that was uploaded to the official Chrome's Show of Chromeyness YouTube channel that explains how Chrome's storage compartment works. Miscellaneous *'Chrome Gets Google Chrome' - A short YouTube ad sponsored by Google Chrome in which Chrome gets Google Chrome. Category:Episode lists